


Promise

by DIANKOU



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daehyun isn't annoying or screaming here so that's also a plus., Drabble, Fluff, Gift, Jongup is soft and gay for his boyfriend lets be real, M/M, Versatile Daehyun, hinting at top jongup, versatile jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIANKOU/pseuds/DIANKOU
Summary: Jongup was always a romantic, but now it was Daehyun's turn.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the most important person in my life. You’re finally 18 and I know how things have been tough. But I also know that you have an amazing significant other. You have the people in your life that you need the most. Neither of us is ever letting go.  
> I love you.

The window was open just a crack, nothing more.  A soft autumn breeze blew in, shaking the surgeons that stood on each side of the glass.  By the light coming from the window, it was well past midnight; the shimmering of the white light in the sky was enough to make anyone feel at peace.  Its movements were slow and calculated, precise but beautiful in every way.  

Across the room was an alarm clock, the red numbers one of the only things to be seen in the darkness.  The arbitrary numbers flashed red reading 01:25. Things were quiet now, the only noise coming from the Seoul streets from below.  

 

Just under the window laid two bodies, arms, and legs intertwined in a silent but loving embrace.  A dark-haired man laid behind a shorter man, his arms tucked in front of his stomach his hands pressed flat against his skin, his thumb gently rubbing circles. The dark-haired man spoke soon, his face pressed into the center of his back, lightly pressing kisses up his spine.  

 

“Jongup?” He called in the darkness, his voice hoarse, slightly groggy from previous events.  There was a soft response from the shorter man who was tucked into his chest, moving more on or his back, looking at the outline of the older man’s face.  

“Yeah, is everything ok, Daehyun?” Jongup answered, a palm coming up to rub at one of his eyes.  Jongup’s hair was messy, he could practically still feel Daehyun’s hands in them.  The way his fingers seemed to urge him on with his light tugs or how his fingers lightly massaged his scalp was something Jongup had always enjoyed.  Daehyun just hummed in response, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  

“Yeah, everything perfect,” Daehyun added, his voice still soft and gruff, just above a whisper.  “I.. I actually had something I wanted to give you,” Daehyun added, sitting up and reaching over to the bedside table, fumbling around with the drawers before opening it up.  It took him a second before he was back situated in bed next to his partner, now sitting rather than laying.  Jongup sat up, sitting across from Daehyun, interested in whatever he was about to receive.  Neither of them was ever fond of gifts, it was hard with fans keen eyes and how on them fansites were.  Rather they settled for long nights together watching movies and giving each other affection.  Daehyun was a romantic though.  He wanted to be able to live in peace and by the person, he loved gifts and affection.  Whether it was his own selfishness or his overwhelming want to spend all of his money on the younger man; he just couldn’t help himself.

Daehyun let out a nervous sigh, holding a box in his hands, one of his thumbs rubbing it nervously. Jongup watched him, staring at the box in his hands, halfway confused, and the other half couldn’t quite make out anything.  It was too dark and he didn’t have contacts in. “I got you this last week, I was just waiting for a good time to give this to you,” Daehyun said, opening up the box, the small creek from the lid could only come from a typical jewelry box.  

Jongup didn’t have to see it to have his heart stop.  Without even having to see what was inside, he could feel the warmth building in his cheeks and a tightness starting in his chest.  

“I knew rings would be suspicious, but, I know you like to wear necklaces,” Daehyun said taking the necklace out of the box.  The necklace was a simple silver chain, it glimmered in the moonlight, on the end rather being bare or having a pendant was a ring.  A dark ring, black like onyx.  The edges were silver, accenting the pure black nicely.  After unclasping the chain, Daehyun leaned over placing the necklace around his neck and closing the clasp.  The necklace sat on his chest, just hanging below where his shirt would lay, making it easy to conceal.  

 

Jongup was speechless, unable to do anything but listen to his partner, accepting the gift with a surprised face. “Daehyun... I don’t know what to say.” His voice was soft and a slight laugh left his lips, clearly trying to hold back whatever tears were building behind his eyes.  “It’s beautiful.”

Daehyun smiled, a soft ‘good’ leaving his mouth.  Then, another ring came from the box before he placed the box back on the nightstand.  Sliding the ring onto his own finger he lifted a hand to place it upon Jongup’s cheek.  “I’ve known for a while I wanted to get you a promise ring, but... I didn't want to put us at risk.” Daehyun added, a small smile on his face.  At this point, Jongup was crying.  Tears began to drip down his cheeks, falling down his high cheekbones onto the bedding below.  Daehyun’s hands were already there, the pad of his thumb brushing away the tears.  “Please don’t cry, I like it better when you smile,” Daehyun said softly, pressing a kiss to his partner's lips.  Jongup smiled, and Daehyun did so in return.  

 

“I love you, Daehyun,” Jongup said softly, only a few inches in between their faces.

“I love you too.”


End file.
